


A Poison

by ShadowsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: An exploration of the darkness inside Dean Winchester.





	A Poison

The darkness had surrounded Dean since he was four years old and while it took a few years, the darkness that his life had become attached to started to seep into his very being like a poison.

His light in the dark? His Sammy, of course. 

Sam, from the day he had been born, had been a beacon of light for Dean. When things were tough, as they always were, and Dean could feel his tight hold on the reins of that darker part of him kept leashed slip, he would think of Sam. When he was 11 years old he succumbed to that darkness and Dean truly hurt another human for the first time. 

It had started with rumors about their dad and possible abuse, which was sadly a commom experience by then, had started to upset Sam. Kids were cruel. Unthinking. A boy in Dean's class had been picking on Sam, giving him crap for his clothes and how his dad didn't love him because he was never around. 

He didn't even blink. In a couple of steps Dean had the jerk pinned and was landing hard fists into the boys face and stomach, remembering his dads words about kidney damage. The boy had to be in the hospital for almost a week. John had given him a lecture on when to let his anger out but had patted a heavy hand on Dean's shoulder, a proud gleam in his eyes as he told him he was glad he was keeping an eye on Sam.

As if that had ever been a problem. 

Over the years Dean kicked the crap out of many guys either in defense of his brother, a lady, or just because, because sometimes it just felt good. 

Maybe that's why the Mark had affected him so deeply. Even before Hell and all the suffering he had caused there had been a dark part of him. 

Many people who knew the Winchesters knew how close the brothers were, many talking to themselves about how odd their bond was, how they seemed too close almost. The rumors were all true. On Sammy's 15th birthday he had kissed the kid because it had been what he asked for, for his present. Dean couldn't deny him. 

After that there was some balance inside of Dean. He and Sam were two sides of the same coin: Sammy always the better, good part, and he the dark, evil side. The balance, though, was a reflection of the relationship between the two. When Sam had left for Stanford, left him, he had crashed hard. He went out for a couple beers and stumbled back four days later with the worst hangover he's ever had with cracked ribs, a split lip, and a soreness in his ass that made him want to cry because it wasn't there by his Sammy. 

The balance was touch and go for a long time. Things were smoother at times but they were never as good as those years before Sam left. There had been a bond of trust that while was still strong, had been unshakeable when they were young. But that possessive, twisted part of him refused to let go of the light, no matter the personal cost. 

Which is why it shouldn't have surprised him at his end, that his final thought had been of Sam. He had just gutted a demon in a young boy's body and that should have been his last thought, remorse for having to take a life so young, but instead a warmth filled him as he thought about that shy, bright smile of Sam's that he had given Dean the first night they had, had sex.


End file.
